<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Absence by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556646">An Absence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo'>Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Grief/Mourning, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Ramonda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Absence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts">GlassesOfJustice</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The negotiations for a partnership between Stark Industries medical technology wing and Wakanda's state run labs had been long and careful. Her presence as CEO was not required, but she knew the optics were as important as the alliance itself. That had been the start of it.</p>
<p>She hadn't expected an invitation from the queen the first time. Even more unexpected was the invitation the next time and the time after that. Pepper felt like it was her turn when the queen was joining a delegation to the U.N. but she was invited--summoned--before that delegation even arrived. </p>
<p>Her Highness stood as Pepper approached and they clasped hands warmly. </p>
<p>"You have to let me at least bring dinner next time."</p>
<p>"Dinner." Ramonda scoffed as she led Pepper to the sofa, gently pulling Pepper to sit beside her. "I want to see you, not eat. Tell me how you are."</p>
<p>"I'm fine." She smiled briefly, pushing strands of hair behind her ear. Fine was the only way she had time to be. Anything less would leave her unable to function. </p>
<p>"Ah, yes. 'Fine.'" Her dark eyes met Pepper's, and the depth of grief Pepper could see made her draw in a sharp breath. It was her own grief reflected back at her. </p>
<p>"How did you.." She shook her head, looking away. </p>
<p>"I live with a gaping absence every day, one that I am careful about how I choose to fill, if only for a little while." </p>
<p>Pepper felt Ramonda's hand on her knee. She exhaled, let the tension in her shoulders uncoil. Any moment she could find to forget that her loss was the salvation of so many, was a moment Pepper wanted to steal. Pepper met Ramonda's eyes again, this time her own desire staring back at her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>